FLAT-L06D FLAT
|specialized = Flexible Ladder Actuator Technology-based re-entry |type = Suit |era = Correct Century |image = Flat-l06d.jpg;Front (Moonrace Colors) Flatd-rear.jpg;Rear (Moonrace Colors) Flat-l06d-drop.jpg;Drop Mode flat-l06d-militia.jpg;Front (Inglessa Militia Colors) Flat Inglessa Militia Rear.gif;Rear (Inglessa Militia Colors) 235_FLAT-L06D FLAT (from Turn A Gundam);Video |transformable = Yes |designation = FLAT-L06D |OfficialName = FLAT フラット |height = 20.6 |powerplant = Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 15000~(t/-5000kW) |armor = ECO type armor |paccommodation = Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Moonrace |operator = Dianna Counter, Inglessa Militia |pilot = Loran Cehack, Keith Laijie, Fran Doll, Muron Muron, Cancer Kafka, Joseph Yaht, Bruno, Jacop, Sochie Heim, Mottokee |SpecEquip = Hyper Vibration |armaments = 2 x Arm Heat Edge 2 x Leg Heat Edge |OptionalEquip = Box Beam Rifle |optionalHandheldArmaments = Box Bazooka 20-tube Box Missile Launcher Bolt-action Rifle Container Bomb Hand Beam Gun Minchi Drill +1 x Box Beam Rifle |series = ∀ Gundam, Gundam Build Fighters,∀ Gundam (Manga),∀ Gundam (Manga 2) |mechdesigner = Syd Mead~principal design, Atsushi Shigeta~cleanup }}The FLAT-L06D FLAT (aka "High Heel", as colloquially referred to by the Militia groups) is general purpose mobile suit featured in the Turn A Gundam anime series. The FLAT name is an acronym that stands for 'F'lexible 'L'adder 'A'ctuator 'T'echnology. Technology & Combat Characteristics While designed mainly as an atmospheric re-entry unit, the FLAT-L06D FLAT was more than capable of serving as an battle unit. The main armament of the FLAT consists of collapsible box beam rifle and box missile launcher. The FLAT also possessed a feature called Hyper Vibration, which allowed the FLAT to burrow itself into the ground, deflect enemy fire and destroy nearby objects. Armaments ;*Arm Heat Edge ;*Leg Heat Edge ;*Box Beam Rifle ;*Box Bazooka ;*20-tube Box Missile Launcher ;*Bolt-action Rifle ;*Container Bomb ;*Hand Beam Gun ;*Minchi Drill Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper Vibration History In CC 2343 several FLATs launch from the Moon to Earth. One was carrying Moonrace citizens Loran Cehack, Fran Doll and Keith Laijie to Earth to live there for two years as part of experiment on adapting to Earth living, once landed the trio would bury the FLAT to hide it. When war begins between Earth and the Moonrace in CC 2345, Keith sells the FLAT to the Inglessa Militia so that he can raise money to expand his Donkey Bakery. That FLAT (aka High Heel) is painted in a new red color scheme and handed over to Joseph Yaht to pilot. Other FLATs also appear during the war, piloted by the Diana Counter Forces and by the Red Team's Cancer Kafka and Muron Muron, who are descendants of Moonrace citizens who settled on Earth. Late in the war, Joseph's FLAT is retrofitted with the Core Fighter from Loran Cehack's SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam to serve as its cockpit. Picture Gallery FLAT-L06D Flat Front View Lineart.jpg|FLAT-L06D FLAT - Front View Lineart FLAT-L06D Flat Back View Lineart.jpg|FLAT-L06D FLAT - Back View Lineart FLAT-L06D Flat Upper Body Lineart.jpg|FLAT-L06D FLAT - Upper Body Lineart FLAT-L06D Flat Hand Unit.jpg|FLAT-L06D FLAT - Hand Unit Lineart Turn A Gundam Syd Mead Illustration.jpg|Illustration by Syd Mead FLAT-L06U.jpg flatmilita-drill.jpg Gundam Diorama Front 3rd FLAT-L06D FLAT.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. TurnA-RfTh8yY.jpg|Rett Team's FLATs and WaDOM TurnA-i1cYQim.png|FLAT and Mahiroo adrift in space Gunpla OldMobileFlat.jpg|1/144 Original FLAT-L06D FLAT (1999): box art References FLAT-L06D Flat.jpg|FLAT-L06D FLAT - Specifications/Design FLATL06DFLAT - ManScan.jpg|FLAT-L06D FLAT - Manual Info flat-lineart.jpg Turn A Gundam The Memory of the First Wind Vol.2 078.jpg Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.1_081.jpg Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_031.jpg External links *FLAT-L06D FLAT on MAHQ.net